A computing or communication device (e.g., cellular telephone) typically executes code. Such code often comprises object-oriented applications such as JAVA applications. Object-oriented applications generally comprise one or more methods and one method can invoke another method.
Situations may exist in which it would be desirable to have a method executing on such a device to invoke a method executing on another device. For example, a cellular telephone user's account information (e.g., minutes used) may be stored on a server, but such information may be desired to be accessed by the user of the telephone. Present protocols generally do not readily permit a wireless device such as a cellular telephone to invoke a method present on a different system (e.g., a server).